Caramelo
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Tweek intenta demostrarle su amor, a través de sus recientemente adquiridas habilidades culinarias, a un impaciente pelinegro, quien solo desea aprovechar, a su manera, cada segundo a su lado. Creek.


**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Tweek intenta demostrarle su amor, a través de sus recientemente adquiridas habilidades culinarias, a un impaciente pelinegro, quien solo desea aprovechar, a su manera, cada segundo a su lado. Creek.

 **Caramelo**

-¡Todo es demasiada ngh presión!-Gritó un chico de cabello alborotado- ¡No dejan ngh de mirarnos!

-Cálmate Tweek es simple- Tranquilizó un pelinegro a su lado- Además son solo chicas, ignóralas.

-Ngh tu no ¡gah! entiendes, ¡ni siquiera deberíamos ngh estar aquí!- Volvió a vociferar el de ojos verdes- ¡todos pensaran que so-somos unos maricas ngh!- Exclamó mientras jalaba su camisa.

-Que nos hayan jodido con los cupos para el resto de los talleres no nos convierte en unos maricas-Corrigió el pelinegro de ojos azules mientras desabotonaba su habitual chaqueta café.

-Es cierto Tweek, además, piénsalo, podemos pasar más tiempo juntos sin todo el resto del grupo-Argumentó un rubio cenizo mientras abrazaba coquetamente por la espalda al aludido.

-¡Gah! Me van a ngh matar, ¡Craig nos matará ngh!-Exageró el rubio paranoico.

-Ya déjalo Kenny-Pidió el pelinegro mientras se ataba a la cintura un delantal de cocina color rosa con una gran fresa en el frente.

-Oh, claro que sí, preciosa-Bromeó el de ojos celestes dejando libre al chico de camisa mal abotonada- Te ves muy bien Stanley.

-Jódete Ken-Insultó el moreno- Ten- Agregó entregándole un delantal naranjo con lunares blancos al rubio cenizo.

-Seré una princesa-Continuó bromeando McCormick mientras se colocaba la prenda.

-Otra vez-Rió Stan, simultáneamente le entregó un delantal blanco con un gran corazón al frente al desaliñado rubio.

-¡Gah! todos se burlaran de ngh nosotros por estar en la clase de co-cocina. Craig ngh de seguro ya no querrá ngh salir conmigo- Pronosticó Tweak a la vez que recibía inseguro la prenda.

-Ya hombre tranquilo, esto es una mierda pero te aseguro que nadie se atreverá a burlarse de nosotros-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el pelinegro revelando su inseguridad.

-¿Lo ves? Ni tu ngh estás seguro ¡GAH! estamos jodidos-Aseguró comenzando a jalar sus cabellos.

-Tweekers que importa si Craig te deja, siempre estaré yo-Interrumpió el de chaqueta naranja a la vez que tomaba suavemente un mechón de cabello del aludido.

-GAH- Gritó alarmado el de ojos verde oliva.

-Ya déjate de andar de puta Kenny, que pensará Butters-Reprendió severo Stan, ante lo cual el mencionado se quedó en silencio por unos segundos a la vez que se alejaba del chico de cabello alborotado.

-Le prepararé algo bueno-Corrigió McCormick arremangando los puños de su chaqueta- ¡Te dedico todo Butters!-Gritó alzando su puño.

-Hey, tienes razón-Comentó con una sonrisa alegre el pelinegro.

-¿La ngh tiene?-Repitió inseguro Tweek.

-¡Sí! Amigos, podemos usar esta clase a nuestro favor, ya saben, dicen que con la comida casera se expresa el amor y todas esas mierdas- Explicó el ojiazul mientras habría un cajón lleno de utensilios de cocina- ¡De aquí al final del semestre le prepararé algo genial a Kyle!- Agregó con una gran sonrisa.

-Es verdad, podrías cocinarle algo a Craig tú también Tweek-Sugirió el rubio cenizo a la vez que lavaba sus manos.

-Ngh, no lo sé…a Craig no le gustan las ngh cosas dulces y estaremos ngh mucho tiempo en la unidad de ¡gah! Postres- Contradijo pensativo el de camisa verde oliva.

-Ese tipo es un amargado por donde lo mires- Comentó Stan despreocupado, acto seguido elevó un gran cuchillo frente a su rostro- Genial- Comentó.

-¡GAH!-Gritó alarmado el de ojos verdes- ¡nos va a ngh matar!

-Hey ¡cuidado con eso!-Exigió Kenny escondiéndose tras un mesón.

-Jajaja cobardes- Se burló el pelinegro dejando el objeto sobre la mesa- En fin, salgamos pronto de esto.

La clase transcurrió "tranquila" para los tres desencajados chicos, quienes fueron envueltos durante el transcurso de la hora por la constante compañía femenina, junto a coquetas sonrisas y atrevidos comentarios.

-Tweek realmente tienes talento para esto-Comentó Marsh luego de saborear el dulce resultado obtenido por el rubio.

-¡Gah! ¿Tú ngh crees?- Preguntó inseguro el aludido.

-Sí, Stan tiene razón, esto esta delicioso-Aseguró el de ojos celestes repasando lentamente sus labios con su lengua- Craig no sabe lo que se pierde- Agregó con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¡GAH!-Respondió el de ojos oliva dando un pequeño saltito ante la insinuación.

-Ya vamosnos chicos, el calor aquí me tiene harto-Interrumpió Marsh mientras tiraba el cuello de su playera intentado refrescarse.

Los chicos recogieron rápidamente sus pertenencias para retirarse del salón evitando a sus nuevas e insistentes compañeras. Al llegar a la salida de la escuela se encontraron con un pelinegro de ojos azul profundo esperando, evidentemente fastidiado, al inusual, recién llegado rubio.

-Tardaste- Saludó dirigiéndose únicamente al de ojos verdes.

-Tuvimos un altercado- Comentó el ignorado chico de chaqueta naranja.

-Como sea. Tweek hoy te quedarás en mi casa- Notificó el chico chullo azul.

-¡Gah! ¿Qu-qué? ngh ¿por qué?- Preguntó sonrojándose el aludido.

-Mi familia no estará-Informó Tucker con su habitual tono neutral.

-Wooow woow, será mejor que los dejemos solos Stan-Interrumpió McCormick guiñándole el ojo derecho al rubio paranoico.

-¡GAH!-Vociferó Tweek.

-Que se diviertan- Deseó el de ojos celestes mientras se alejaba seguido del de chaqueta café- Ah, por cierto Craig, la crema de Tweek es deliciosa- Agregó junto a una libidinosa expresión.

-¿Pero qué carajos?-Respondió el chico del chullo.

-Ignóralo Tucker- Pidió un nervioso Stan quien arrastraba lejos del lugar al rubio cenizo.

-Ngh Craig no sé ngh si sea buena idea-Rebatió nervioso Tweek.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó tajante.

-Tengo ngh tarea- Argumentó mientras cerraba fuertemente su ojo derecho.

-La harás en mi casa-Contestó neutral el moreno.

-¡Gah!

Ambos chicos se dirigieron lentamente hacia la casa del pelinegro quien no dijo palabra alguna durante el trayecto. Una vez dentro de la residencia Tucker el primogénito de los mismos se recostó agotado en el sillón de la sala.

-Ngh iré a comprar ngh unas cuantas cosas- Comentó Tweek posándose frente a su acompañante.

-¿Para qué?-Cuestionó el ojiazul mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano del rubio.

-Mi ngh tarea de la cla-clase de cocina-Respondió el de piel pálida.

-Ah sí, esa mierda-Comentó desinteresado el pelinegro ante lo cual el de ojos verdes frunció molesto el ceño.

-Ngh vuelvo enseguida-Se despidió intentado alejarse lo cual no logró por el ahora fuerte agarré del pelinegro.

-Mi madre fue de compras ayer, puedes usar todo lo que necesites-Ofreció el chico del chullo.

-Ngh ¿seguro?-Preguntó.

-Sí-Respondió secamente Craig- Ahora…acércate-Dijo mientras jalaba fuertemente al rubio provocando que este quedará inclinado sobre él.

-Ngh C-Craig- Lo nombró nervioso.

-Quiero sentirte, te he extrañado mucho-Comentó con tono coqueto mientras jalaba nuevamente al rubio posándolo sobre él.

-Ngh Craig y-yo debo hacer ngh la tarea-Se excusó Tweek.

-Puedes hacerlo más tarde-Rebatió Tucker, acto seguido comenzó a recorrer el cuello del pelinegro con sus expertos labios.

-No ngh Craig en-enserio-Lo detuvo de golpe levantándose del sillón.

-¿Por qué mierda eso es tan importante?-Preguntó molesto el moreno sin comprender la inusual actitud esquiva de su pareja.

-Ngh no lo ngh entenderías-Respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejando solo a un confundido y muy irritado Craig.

Tweek pasó varias horas en la amplia cocina de los Tucker, siendo guiado por un enorme libro de la misma materia. El pelinegro, por su parte, se encontraba sentado en una silla en un rincón de la habitación, observando cada tentador movimiento del rubio. Craig había esperado ansioso tener al fin la oportunidad de estar a solas con su pareja quien, a su pesar, se había, enfrascado en una aburrida tarea, postergando sus anhelos.

-¡GAH!-Gritó molesto el novato chef.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha.

-Ngh ¡no comprendo los pasos de ngh esta jodida receta!- Se quejó en voz alta Tweek soltando de golpe un utensilio, sumándolo al gran desastre que tenía en el mesón, el cual ya estaba repleto de platos y recipientes llenos de ingredientes y mezclas poco combinables entre si.

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en esto Tweekers?-Cuestionó el pelinegro ya cansando de esperar.

-Ngh tu n-no lo entiendes-Respondió el rubio recuperando su volumen usual de voz.

-No y no podré comprenderlo hasta que me lo digas-Confirmó cortante el ojiazul dirigiéndole una seria mirada a su acompañante quien se quedó en silencio unos segundos sujetando nerviosamente cada lado de su camisa.

-Ngh…quiero preparar ngh algo que…Stan dijo ngh que el amor se pu-puede expresar a través ngh de la cocina- Se atrevió a susurrar inseguro el rubio.

-A mí no me gustan las cosas dulces Tweek-Contestó sin delicadeza el hijo mayor de los Tucker.

-¡Ese ngh es el jodido problema!- Vociferó el pálido chico expresando en su rostro toda la frustración que el asunto le provocaba, ante lo cual, el chico del chullo abrió exageradamente los ojos.

-Hey…lo siento-Corrigió Craig comprendiendo su error a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Preguntó caminando hacia su acompañante.

-Ngh caramelo-Respondió Tweek frunciendo el ceño.

-Déjame probarlo-Pidió el ojiazul posándose tras el neurótico chico, acto seguido envolvió la cintura del mismo con sus brazos.

-No te ngh gustará- Aseguró.

-Solo dámelo- Susurró en su oído el moreno.

-Ngh Okey-Accedió el de ojos verdes tomando nerviosamente una cuchara.

-Sabes no necesitamos eso-Comentó Tucker refiriéndose al utensilio, acto seguido lamió lentamente la mejilla del rubio la cual estaba manchada con un poco de la espesa golosina.

-¡GAH! ¿Qué ngh haces?-Preguntó alarmado el rubio paranoico.

-Lo pruebo…-Respondió el pelinegro para luego lamer lentamente, esta vez, el cuello de su pareja.

-Ngh…-Gimoteó Tweak inseguro ante el tentador contacto.

-¿Sabes por qué no necesito comer ningún dulce jamás Tweek?, porque te tengo a ti…eres mi propio caramelo, una dulce obsesión-Confesó sin contener sus ideas el chico del chullo, logrando conmover al de ojos verdes, quien se liberó del agarré y volteó hasta quedar frente a frente al moreno.

-Craig-Lo nombró sin titubear envolviendo su voz en un tono más sensual.

-Déjame tener un poco más de ti-Pidió el ojiazul para luego envolver al rubio en un apasionado beso- Eres lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

-Craig tu…eres delicioso- Complementó el rubio dándole una lasciva sonrisa al pelinegro la cual respondió de la misma forma. Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a besarse eufóricamente, ávidos de profundizar, a cada segundo más, sus caricias. Deseaban que la noche se hiciera eterna para ambos, envueltos en su dulce y embriagante sabor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 _Hola_ _aquí un breve fic de una pequeña idea loca que surgió, quería escribir algo más lindo xD ya que llevo muchos días desarrollando dramones en mis otros fics :c Es cortito pero espero que les guste y si es así leer sus lindos comentarios c: Muchos saludos a todos!_

 _Pd: No me gustó nada el summary pero bueno…xD_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
